


First Flight

by dex, ScorchedPoet



Series: John and The Dawn Of A New Adventure [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Tieflings, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dex/pseuds/dex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: John is hopeful that he can win over Dawn if he takes her for a late night flight. Things tend to escalate in a way he didn't expect but he is definitely not going to complain.





	First Flight

As the sun sets over the forest Dawn stretches and looks over to winged barbarian. "Seems dark enough now. Wanna give that whole flying thing a shot? I'd kick out the campfire, but I think we'll need it to get back."

John gives her a curious look. "I do have darkvision. But you might like the waymarker perhaps?" and he slips down from the tree he'd decided to sit in for awhile. He shakes his wings out to their full length and stands with his hand offered out- waiting.

Dawn hesitates for a moment before shrugging. She’s never even been on an airship before and now she’s going to trust a stranger who hasn’t even told her his real name? Yes. Yes she is. “Well I’ve never flown before so it’s all elvish to me. Just if this is some kinda trick I’ll curse you to every god that exists.” She says as she just swallows her trepidation and takes the barbarian’s hand.

"If this was a trick you would have full permission to stab me as hard as you can." and he carefully pulls her closer to get a decent grip on her. He hadn't expected Dawn to ever consider giving him even an inch of trust so this felt like quite the accomplishment. He lets his wings slowly unfurl and they flare out behind him in a powerful motion. "Ready?" he is poised and ready to take off now that he's secured his grip enough to feel confident.

The soldier puts her hands onto John's arms to secure her grip. She seems nervous for many reasons and John can feel her heart beat a lot faster knowing that within a few seconds she'll be off good solid reliable ground. With shaky confidence Dawn grips onto his arms a little tighter. Her neck feels stiff with tension as, for all she knows, she could be dead within the next minute or two. "Y-yeah. Lets see what it's like." She says with a stutter, inspiring no confidence at all.

He can feel how nervous Dawn must be. It's a big difference from curious Arie and flustered Pyra. He offers her a simple smile and counts to three before taking off in a powerful burst of effort, kicking up some dirt and leaves as he pulls them both into a gradual upward flight. He stops around 20ft up to simply fly in place to let her sample the feeling. "Hows this?"

Expecting something far grander Dawn explodes into screaming, before realizing the other dangers and gagging herself. Desperately screaming into closed mouth her cheeks balloon out, her eyes closed, her body shaking. But as the pair stops moving and a single eye opens Dawn sees that they aren't too far off the ground. Not "you'll die if I drop you" off the ground anyways. "W-well. I guess if you were gonna kill me there'd be n-no point to doing this." She says shakily, her heart racing in John's grip. "Come on get it together girl..." she says to herself as she takes a few deep breathes to calm herself down. Slowly, gently she starts to settle down and lets the tension go. She maintains her grip on John's arms, but her body starts to lose the stress it was carrying. "Now I just feel silly. I've been on ladders taller than this."

John gives a sort of sympathetic smile. "It's often hard to fly for the first time. When i first started learning my grandfather threw me out of a 60ft tree." he gently flies from side to side, getting a simple pattern going in the air to just help Dawn get a feel for it. Almost like she was flying instead.  
"I didn't want to go as mad as with Arie and Pyra. They are very... mad?"

"W-well I appreciate the thought n'all that." She says, still trying to shake the stutter from her voice. "But you took that meek little thing Pyra flying too? Divine's help me I gotta manage this better than her for the god's sake." Tightening her grip Dawn closes her eyes and focuses. "Well I'm not gonna be out done!" She says after a few moments concentration, her voice full of enthusiasm. "So show me John. I wanna see what you can really do."

He lets out a soft humm and doublechecks his hold before nodding. "Alright Dawn. Just tell me to stop if you need me to." and he swiftly moves upward, climbing up further into the night sky- almost as if dashing between constellations before letting himself fall back down with his back toward the ground- his wings snap open again around 15ft from the ground and the pair swoop upward again, he dodges and weaves between trees as if he was merely dancing. All the while keeping his grip on Dawn safe and secure.

Reflexively her grip tightens, digging her unkempt nails into his arm to a degree, leaving a mark or two on the already scarred barbarian. Making a deciding unfeminine "Hyurk!" as her body is suddenly jerked into flight Dawn recomposes herself a lot faster than she did last time. Eyes wide in excitement Dawn seems to take the faux danger in stride, hollering and shouting energetically without a care in the world as the pair weaves through the trees.

John hardly minds a couple extra marks on his pink skin. It was hardly a pain to him after all! He takes a good moment to loop around a large tree, occassionally just stepping off from it with one foot to gain an extra burst of speed up before tucking his wings in close to the pair of them so that he can burst through the top of the tree without getting caught up- barely allowing them to freefall for a few seconds before he snaps his wings open again and coasts back downward for another long glide. He's admittedly having a lot of fun just doing aerial tricks. Gods its been too long.

Dawn, any sense of subtlety lost, loses herself in the thrill. Egging John on to greater heights of recklessness and style Dawn shouts and hollers with the enthusiasm one can only muster from finding a new joy for the first time. Any tension in her body has drained way, replaced with the spirit of a adrenaline junkie.

Not one to deny a challenge he continues to make difficult maneuvers as he goes, going as far as to coast alongside a cloud for a long moment. He flies higher and higher up, twisting and flipping in the night sky and letting out a mighty cheer as he too gets lost in simply embracing the part of him that has been near dead far too long- there is a peaceful look in his golden eyes. But his hands remain careful- that ever knowing precaution in his mind. "Not half bad huh!"

 

"Never thought I would fly through the air like a bird John!" But as Dawn embraces the thrill there is a sinking feeling in her gut as her human body is unused to the pressures and sensations exerted on her. The adrenaline fueled smile falls away leaving only a pained grimace. "Oh... fuck me... John can you set me down for a minute? I don't feel so hot right now."

John locks his wings up for a moment and slowly descends, carefully holding Dawn in his arms and keeping it gentle as to avoid jostling her too much. "Take a few deep breaths.." he murmurs in her ear warmly, setting her down on the ground- he doesnt let go immediatly. waiting to make sure she's steadied.

Deep breathes don't come easy to her as her breathing is already excited and quick. Gripping the barbarian's arms tightly as if it would help her steady herself there is a loud gurgling sound coming from the scout's stomach. Leaning over a bit to help her feel better she doesn't seem to recognize the fact that her, admittedly not impressive if toned, rear brushes against her friend provocatively. Arching her fingers and digging her nails deep as if furious that she is as sick as she is Dawn swallows the nausea building in her throat. With a sigh of relief the feeling passes and she lets out a deep sigh before taking the breaths she should have taken a few minutes ago.

He simply stays a solid form of support whilst Dawn regains her composure. The slight provacative brush against him is ignored in favour of making sure that she is alright. "It's a lot for a first go. I merely took the other two for a... sort of dance. We went full out. I am impressed with how long you handled it." a considerate look forms on his face. "I think in time you could handle longer too?"

With her stomach settled the scout turns around in the barbarians arms and hugs him tightly and enthusiastically, burying her face in his muscular chest. "That was awesome!" she shouts, giddy with excitement. Savoring the thrill for a moment Dawn pulls back and kinda brushes her blonde hair aside, somewhat embarrassed and blushing for a second as she realizes what exactly she's doing. Clearing her throat she puts her clenched fist in front of her mouth for politeness sake before looking up at John. "Yeah probably. If you're willing to do it again sometimes. I'm not really so great at dancing anyways so this works out."

It's a promising realization that just maybe he has some common ground with Dawn afterall. Although he isn't sure how to read her actions. (he'd already messed up with Arie. Felt like a dick for it too) Although even he appears flustered when he ends up with her face hiding in his chest. How do read signals and what do humans usually do in these situations? Its certainly a touch awkward. "I'd be more than willing. It will help to keep my... reflexes honed. I was starting to grow rusty!" he clasps his hands together as if gesturing that he's figured something out. "Thank you. For trusting me. What could i do to repay your trust i wonder.."

Dawn stammers for a moment, her mind going to certain places far too soon. "R-repay me?" She says, flustered and blushing. "I-if anything I-I should be repaying you for that! B-but... oh fuck me... wait no no don't take that!" She says kind raising her hands up defensively as she realizes whats actually coming out of her mouth in all the wrong ways. For the first time since John has seen her Dawn seems genuinely at a loss and flustered, her cheeks red with blush and she tries to look everywhere but the man in front of her, trying to put her scattered thoughts together.

John's wings dip down to half cloak his shoulders, he's suddenly feeling like he should pull his shirt over himself somewhat more than he does. he hadn't actually considered Dawn yet. Why were there so many amazing people in this party? why were they all monogomous? Truly a tragedy. "Your trust means a lot to me. It's not easy to turn your back on a first impression of someone. I should know... mind Barron hasn't changed my mind on him yet." he almost sneers for a moment but soon realizing the state Dawn was in starts to flick his tail against the dirt almost shyly. "It doesn't need to be that ... sort of request. But you owe me one... what is that human game.. Truth or .. dare?" he isn't sure thats the right term but he's going with it.

Latching onto the question like a drowning man going after a life preserver Dawn focuses on the question, what else was said having flown right past her in her daze. Shaking her head for a second Dawn, as if to remove the loose thoughts from her mind, recomposes herself and looks at John sheepishly. "Truth or dare?!" She exclaims as the question hits her like a smack upside the head. "W-well... oh fuck it." She says as she chuckles a bit at her own meekness. "Yeah sure. Hit me."(edited)

 

This is a dumb idea Valkyrie. You know it is. "um.. Truth or Dare?" maybe there was a better human game for this? but it seemed like a good idea to get to know her. Plus this had her calm down pretty easily. Not that he didn't mind flirting with her no no. He just likes to do that on purpose instead of being too suave for his own good.

Dawn mulls it over for a second, and gives the man an appraising look. Various small questions still bother her, but at this point she's just curious. A mischievous grin spreads across her face for a second, with her eyes closed for a moment as if to cement her decision. "Alright John. Dare. Hit me. Lemme see what you got for me."

Well there certainly is some degree of trust if she trusted him to give her what.. is more or less an order. "Alright.. I dare you to... shoot that apple out of the tree" he gestures to it with his hand. It's roughly 20ft away from them both. Its a tame dare but it seems like a soft start.

Almost insulted Dawn just kinda scoffs before unslinging her crossbow and taking aim. With a solid shunk as the weapon discharges and a thunk soon after the fruit finds itself rolling on the forest floor, guided by no hand that it's own residual energy, as Dawn shoots out the small part of the branch holding it. Curiously Dawn does not reload her weapon instead opting to merely return it to it's resting position. "Alright then. Not even gonna celebrate that one that was an easy shot. But now it's my turn and I say truth. Who did you enjoy flying with the most?" Dawn doesn't seem to be expecting anything, but she has a sly grin on her face as she knows exactly what she's done.(edited)

John isn't the least bit surprised when Dawn lands the shot with ease. Although he just knew it'd get her back into an eased state of mind. Success! He hadn't made one of the coolest party members embarrassed of him. "Thats... a dirty truth. I enjoyed flying with Arie because it was the first time i'd been able to freely fly in fifteen years. She was very analytical of it as she is very curious... Flying with Pyra reminded me of teaching my sister to fly somewhat. She's clearly a rather sweet person... but i'm not sure about her all that much." he cringes slightly. "...I suppose it would be you then. You felt the closest to flying with my tribe than i've been in... well. Your adrenaline- the thrill. It even got my mind racing again. I haven't been like that since i was a child. It was nice to really stretch my limits." he runs his hand through his hair and looks away. feeling like he's given too much away. "I reckon you owe me a truth now. So tell me. Why did you leave with us?"

Dawn only grins as John recounts the experiences. Score one for her! Yeah it was dirty, but she was curious. Sue her. "Well thats only fair I know I hit ya kinda low with that one. But... well fair's fair regardless of what I think." She says as she sighs deeply as if steeling herself for something. "I left because I had nothing else. I was going to be married in a few weeks to a man I hardly knew because it woulda saved the farm." John would notice that she grits her teeth as she explains. "The mayor agreed to pay to rebuild the farm if I married one of his sons. It was a shock to me 'cause my folks didn't even ask me in the first place. It was just sprung on me like it wasn't an issue." She clenches her hands into fists which quiver and shake in anger as she recounts what happened and a few tears escape her eyes at the retelling. "Don't let anyone tell you anythin' else. The mayor's scum and I'm not gonna be sold off like some fuck toy."

He looks appalled by the idea. "Humans try to marry off their relatives without their consent? I would have left as well. I always felt like the mayor was of a negative character." he turns his nose up. "He's lucky you didn't pin him to a tree with an arrow. That would have been what i'd do to anyone who tried to do that to my sister atleast. Boxers. Tree in the middle of a village. Alive but shamed!" he digs his nails into his hand enough to draw blood. for all he knew that had happened to Mercy anyway. "If we ever see him again i would be happy to drop him from a tree for you. Disgusting old goat of a man." he crosses his arms. "Go on. Hit me with another. You've answered a hard one so i should too."

Dawn sniffles a bit as her anger subsides. Thats not a story she would want to tell anyone, but John, despite everything that John is, feels more trustworthy than he did back in Folkestone. "Alright..." she says with a shake of her head, throwing the bad thoughts and feelings to the wind. She looks back up at the man with her steady brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Why did you want to take me out here despite everything thats happened? A girl might get the wrong idea that this is some kind of date or sumthin'."(edited)

He has an almost soft look on his face. his features may have sharp edges to them but John is a lot softer than his disposition may suggest. Although he is taken off guard by her question and his tail stops in the middle of a swish, it must be quite silly to look at a grown man being lost for words. He's not completley sure what pushed him to want to confide in Dawn. He's not trusted a human in forever at this point. What made her so different? "You.. are honest. Sometimes brutally so. You put so much of yourself into what you do... i'm not sure quite what i wanted from this. But now that it's you and i. I've discovered your far more than my expectations could have predicted. You are human but i am not afraid of you- your different! and... i like that." he clears his throat. "I... wouldn't be adverse to that someday. But honestly. when its just us... call me Valkyrie." his tail slowly wraps around his waist like when he uses it as a 'belt'. Deciding that it's too good at giving away his emotions.

"Valkyrie..." Dawn says with a hint of surprise. "And here I was thinking I'd have to pull one on you to get your name. But since we're going to be doing things like that... well...." with no build up and no hesitation Dawn stands on the tips of her toes and gives the man an affectionate, if somewhat dramatic, kiss on the cheek holding it for just a moment before releasing. Falling back on her feet Dawn seems pleased with herself and idly plays with some of her shoulder length hair, twirling it around her index finger as if unsure how he'd react to it. "You're better than most John. I half expected to be forced to give that out on a dare. Its what most of the people I've known woulda done. But you feel.. different."

He's about ready to justify his willingness when Dawn decides to surprise him once again. He can feel his cheek warm up where she kissed him there and almost feels like an entirely different shade of pink must be crossing his face, the tips of his ears have gone a deep red and he has to pretend he's taking it more none chalantly. "T-Thank you?" he stutters out in an almost unmanly fashion before clearing his throat. "I- wanted to tell you before. perhaps i was too stubborn to see you for how you are. I don't want to make that mistake again. Dawn- to me your worth risking my life. My names been my hiding place for some time.. But i want to stand alongside you." he realizes how forward he must sound and adds on a weak "and them too". not that its gonna help much now.

"I knew you were a good man Valkyrie, under all that. We all do what we do for reasons after all and our experiences shape us in ways that are hard to break." Dawn's eyes never leave the barbarian's as she expresses herself. "I won't ask you why you left. I won't ask you why you trusted me. I want you to want to tell me that someday. But I appreciate everything you did tell me."

Valkyrie's grandfather once told him that you could see into a person's soul through their eyes. That truth always lied deeper than most were willing to delve in, when you open yourself up to others you risk a piece of yourself. And as he finds himself just gazing into Dawn's eyes he has to pause for a moment to himself. How had this happened. "Someday. I... promise i'll tell you more. When i'm ready to confront it again." his eyes flick down to her hand, and he feels his own hand twitch. It's strange how much he misses holding her hand already and he almost feels younger standing here beneath the stars. "We should do this again." he knows he has said it before but this time it feels like a promise. (Not that he wants to move on from this moment any time soon...)

"We should" Is the only thing Dawn says as she brings herself close Valkyrie, savoring the closeness and the warmth of the embrace. Some would call her a fool for doing this, knowing the plague or the soldiers could take him from her, but if she spent all her time worrying about what ifs she'd never do anything. Just take what you can get in the moment. If she didn't decide anything the opportunity would just get taken from her like it did before. "But don't feel like you have to. We have all the time in the world, right?" Her voice kind of shakes for a moment as she says the final words, as if trying to convince herself that it was true more than state a fact.

 

The chill of the night is slowly starting to creep into his bones. He's lived wild most of his life so it doesn't bother him too much. But he finds himself wishing he had an actual cloak to put around Dawn. "We do. I don't intend to blink out without a fight." he finds himself reaching for her hands again- although slightly hesitantly as he unfolds his wings again, and if she seems willing he will wrap them around her as well. The fur trim he's basically tormented his wings with atleast makes them provide more heat. "Please let me know if i cross a line." he rumbles out softly.

Dawn smirks amusedly at the thought. “We’ll aren’t you a gentleman. First real one I met. Just do what you think is right. I’ll let you know.” She seems at ease and comfortable, a far cry from the palpable tension she felt before all this happened.

Valkyrie lets out a soft laugh as he wraps her up in his wings, and coincidently his arms since it is quite chilly out after all. "Your the first person to even consider me a gentleman. heh." he gazes down at her with admiration and feels as if he's finally found some peace. This stolen moment of night could keep him warm for centuries.

Content to be swept up in the leathery embrace Dawn returns the affection a hug of her own. “It’s refreshin’ in a way. Other people would have tried to take me if I said something like that to em, and here we are just huggin’. It’s how I know.” Feeling Valkyrie’s heart beat against her own Dawn feels the solidarity of the embrace and for the first time in a long time feels totally relaxed.

He simply savors this time he's stolen and responds with a soft hm. he closes his eyes and lets himself relax. the usually taut muscles of his back soften ever so- the varied patchwork of scars angry red compared to the peach like color of his skin. "Then they are fools. There is so much more to invest time in..." Valkyrie breaths in her scent once more and feels almost comforted by it. Nothing could ruin this moment right now. Not even EBJA's consistent ability to nearly get them all killed.

Enclosed in the Valkyrie's warmth Dawn remains silent for what feels like an eternity. But, alas, all good things have to come to an end. "Valkyire..." she says just looking from his chest. "As much as I'd like to stay here forever..." she says with a slight sniffle "we should get going. We need to get our rest and get moving at first light. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other, but even if I were to die tomorrow... I'd die happy knowing I could do something like this."

Valkyrie offers her a small, simple smile and eventually pulls himself away from her. Although he doesn't surrender her hand as he'd quite like to walk back with her side by side. "Then we shall head back together? surely EBJA hasn't gotten anyone killed just yet." he grins in a cheeky fashion and feels happier than he has in a long time.

Holding onto his hand Dawn gives it a little squeeze before shooting the barbarian a sly wink and a coy smile. "Yeah we should... but lets take it slow alright? I feel like we've been rushin' all over the place. Arie will keep EBJA company just fine."

He chuckles softly and winks back at her. "Oh im sure she will." and contently makes his way back with her slowly.

As the pair makes their way through the forest Dawn turns to the tiefling with an inquisitive look. "So Valkyrie... how did you want to handle... well.. us?" With a slight hmph she shakes her head cockily. "I mean I don't mind showing everyone exactly what I think about you, but thats up to you."

Considering the question for a little while he pondered just how Arie and Pyra might take this turn of events. He didn't want to lead Pyra on at all. So being open about it might be a good idea. And whilst he did like Pyra he felt like him and Dawn was more viable in the long run... "I want to be honest about us. I'm not a subtle man and would love to be open about it." he looks at her warmly. "Besides. I want to make sure the others know i'm serious about us."

 

Taking the response in stride Dawn seems content to merely smile, but she looks over at her friend mischievously. "Serious about us? John I know you took everyone flying and I'm no fool. You were scopin' everyone out and there's nothing wrong with that. I mean I would too. Pyra IS oftly cute..."

Ah. He could have seen that one coming a mile off. "I didn't take Barron." he teases before shrugging his shoulders. "Well Pyra is cute. But... she reminded me too much of my little sister.. Sadly for her that was a non starter." he gives her a teasing look, "Who knows. Maybe i'll take Barron flying. If he ever stops killing the animals i try to befriend." although the look of contempt that soon appears seems to contradict the suggestion. "Arie just... goes too far." he murmurs

Dawn grimaces at the thought "Yeah Barron was always kinda hard to read the few times I got to talk to 'im. Honestly I think he just hates animals. Arie's just going to be... Arie in that I'll never understand her. Damn shame about Pyra though. She has that cute n'adorable thing going on, but yeah lets not toe that line."

Valkyrie nods solemnly. "As nice as it is to have a reminder of my sister. I'm not that kind of man." he shudders in disgust. "I think.. Mercy would have liked you"

"Never really had 'ny brothers or sisters, wouldn't know what it's like." She says as she idly walks along, filled with an almost childlike enthusiasm and energy and she swings their clasped hands back and forth as the pair walks along. "Mercy was your sister I take it. What's she like?"

"In ways all of the tribe were like brothers and sisters but... Mercy was the youngest and shared the same father as i. She was... a kind spirit. But she had a sharp tongue that rivaled the eldest of us. We'd never had a white tiefling born before so she was well loved for that... She was always looking for a new game to play. That's why i ended up seeking out humans. I wanted to observe the games you played to bring her new ideas."

"Hah! Sounds like my kind of girl, a little firebrand. Kinda ballsy of you to approach some of us though." She says very matter of fact, if a little nebulously disappointed. "Stuff's not the most stable at the best of time, especially given how... well... you look n'all that, ya know? The wings and odd color might give people the wrong idea."

He has the sense to look embarrassed. "I was 23. I was still considered young by Tiefling standards... i learned pretty quickly that a lot of people assumed i was a drunk. When people grew odd about my wings i sewed the fluff into them." he stiffens, he hadn't wanted to mention that he'd gone that far. It was easier to pretend it could easily come out. "..."

Dawn looks at him sharply, shocked. "You what? You sown that stuff onto your wings? Jumping jackrabbits that musta hurt like a motherfucker!" Shaking her head, she stops for a moment before sighing. "Can't really blame you I guess, considering whats going on n'all that. Anything that helps you pass as just some schmuck woulda helped."

Valkyrie looks almost sheepish. "It never really stopped hurting. My horns had to go too. After what happened... there wasnt any choice"

"Now thats just not right..." Dawn as her eyes fall upon the grafts Valkyrie put on his wings. "What happened where you have to lob off bits of yourself? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"... I made a mistake. " he has to force the words out. It's eerily close to the conversation he had with Arie to encourage her to trust them all more. Although he had wished he hadn't needed to. "I was too trusting of a human and my tribe suffered for it"  
Theres an almost dark look on his face as he sighs. "But... don't worry. It can't happen again. I'm don't have .. a tribe anymore.."

Dawn just looks on in shock before nodding her head solemnly. "I suppose I knew the way that story was going to end. I can tell this is like a stone in your gut to ya. Please Valkyrie, you don't have to say. This is supposed to be a happy time and I dont wanna spoil it for you." Squeezing his hand in reassurance Dawn looks up at her friend with large doey eyes, a farcry for the usual hardness her eyes display. "Please. Lets just enjoy what we have now. The past doesn't matter anymore..." she says as she takes his other hand into her own, "Only the future does."

It takes a few moments for him to blink away the absent look in his eyes, the interruption welcome to keep him from losing himself to the past again. “Im sorry... im here with you.” He can feel her hands in his own and feels a sense of right to it. “I wont go where you can't follow. Promise.”

"Not saying that Valkyrie, just... I want you to be happy alright?" She says with a touch of genuine, if exhausted concern. "Theres a time for everything, but sometimes things just need to piss off for a minute so you can be happy. I want this to be one of those times, just you, me, n' all the time in the world, alright?"

He finds himself running his thumb up and down her hand. He feels grounded but not in the usual sense for him. “I would like that very much. No rush... “ he raises their hands up and places a soft kiss on hers.

Amused and touched by the gesture Dawn lets out a soft chuckle, but John would notice a few tears escape her eyes, miring the unkempt beauty of the woman before him. "It's... I..." She says as she can barely stammer out a coherent thought. "I never thought I'd... it's really happening isn't it?"

 

Valkyrie lets out a soft content sigh. his gold eyes may seem sharp compared to a humans but the warmth there must show something of his feelings. Or he hopes so... "I never hoped to have something like this... a chance meeting. I had considered just ignoring your conversation... i'm glad i didn't"

"I'm glad you didn't, it's just..." Dawn says through a teary haze. "I'm... well... I never thought I'd find someone that would treat me like a woman. Like... I don't know if this is the right way of saying this... but a real woman, you know." With a sniffle Dawn looks down at the spot where Valkyrie kissed her hand almost in disbelief. "I spent all my life on farms and in the barracks. I was one of the guys to a lot of people. That or someone to try to get a quick fuck out of. You hear all the stories of women wearing dresses and going to balls and meeting gentlemen... and I thought I'd never have that. I'm just some farmhand covered in mud n' working with animals. I know I'm getting ahead of myself, but It feels so... I don't know."

"It might help that... tieflings have different ideas about such things. To me you are a woman like i would have hoped for from the tribe." he blushes softly. "But i never thought i would be as lucky as to find someone like you. You deserve every moment i can give you"

Wordlessly Dawn tightens her grip on Valkyrie's hands and locks eyes with him, suddenly free of doubt and focused. She only smirks smugly as, with sudden alacrity, gets onto the tips of her toes and locks lips with the man fervently, savoring every moment of the contact between then.

He lets out a soft, interrupted gasp as he's suddenly got a very determined Dawn in his face. If she didn't have such a tight grip on his hands they'd be waving around awkwardly. Valkyrie's eyes flutter close and he lets out a soft growl as he returns her kiss sweetly, not noticing as his tail slips around her back.

 

Dawn's aggressively leans into the embrace, slipping her tongue into his mouth to dance with his own. Breaking her grasp on his hands Dawn wraps her around his back like an animal latching onto it's prey. The embrace is almost tight as it seems as if the woman is throwing all of her strength and enthusiasm into her efforts, consumed by some sudden impulse.

Valkyrie quickly buries his hands in her hair, trying not to pull to hard on it. He can feel his wings flick open uncomfortably as he tries to give Dawn something easy to grip on. The growling continues to rumble in his throat as he finds himself getting lost in her mouth. it was ... different. humans tongues were smaller. He can feel his heart pounding away.

Dawn maintains the kiss for what feels like an eternity, before pulling back and lowering her head, grinning and shoot John a mischievous, light hearted look."So Valkyrie.... whatta'ya gonna do?" She says, nothing but smiles.

He lets out a low raspy breath. his forked tongue flicks over his bottom lip for a moment as he gives her an amazed look. "...more of that would be nice" he teases as he lifts her up in his arms.

"Juuuuuust more of that?" She says, drawing the words out nice and long with the most shit eating smile possible on her face. Despite being raised up into the air Dawn seems perfectly at ease, content to toy with her friend.

Valkyrie huffs in frustration. "Your doing this on purpose..." great deduction sherlock. although he gives her a cross between a sheepish expression and a determined one as he takes a few steps forward and leans her back against a tree. "I wonder.. what would happen if i did this?" and he leans down to rest his mouth against her neck, nibbling very softly with his sharp teeth to try and leave an 'innocent' mark on her.

With a sharp breathe Dawn arches her back and wraps her legs around Valkyrie's torso, digging her fingernails into the tough flesh of the barbarian's shoulder. "H-hahaha there we go!" She rather breathily and accidentally shouts in enthusiasm. Squirming a little bit due to ticklishness and energy, Dawn can't help but stutter. "W-we got all the time in the world, sooo... t-take your time. I'm not going anywhere~."

"Oh. i reckon you.. are staying.. right.. here" he punctuates each pause with another swipe of his teeth against the skin of her neck, following up with his mouth as if intending to leave hickeys. Hey if he was covered in freckles he might as well find a way to make Dawn match a little bit. Valkyrie's breath is hot against his partners neck and he just continues spending his time tasting below her collar- although he seems quite happy to place some in easy view of others. His hands adjust below her and he very gingerly squeezes her thigh. he breaths out a heated "Dawn.." against her neck.

"I-Fuck... I like the way you think! Come on! I want a few trophies to show to Arie later!" She shouts as she pushes her neck into his mouth, almost as filled with adrenaline and energy as she was during the flight. Taking his hand Dawn guides it to her inner thigh, an almost crazed grin spreading across her mouth as she seems almost like barking orders at a subordinate. "Lemme see what you can do Valkyrie! Test yourself against me!"

Valkyrie chokes out a low moan and he pushes her harder against the tree- using his bigger size to keep her against it whilst freeing up his hands to obey her command- he'd been avoiding her inner thigh out of caution and respect but if this was what Dawn was after... well he wasn't about to refuse her his full prompt attention! He trails his tongue down her collar and finds himself toying with top of her tunic, one of his hands continues to squeeze her inner thigh- tracing less than innocently around it. and his free hand slips under her tunic eagerly. "Think of me! Not her" he lets out a low growl and lifts his head up to kiss her feverishly.

 

Dawn's muscle's tense and she returns the kiss with an energy born of lust and madness. This was as much a competition and a thrill to her as it was a joining of two bodies in what some would hope is love. As one arm remains hung around his neck to steady herself, she loosens her leg lock and lets one of her own hands roam freely first across his chest before resting upon his inner thigh. Dawn knows exactly what she wants and she knows what she's going to get, but it'll be on her terms, not his. "Y-you're the only person on my mind" she says almost hastily in her breathlessness. "B-but lets not rush Valkyrie.... there's so much more we can do~"

He has to take his chance to take in some air. perhaps he was going a bit to heavy into this, he was kinda hoping that he could disguise his inexperience. His tail trails along her side idly and he is awkwardly hype aware of the hand on the inner side of his thigh, his gold eyes are dark with lust and affection and even he's struggling to hold his composure. It wasn't the same as going into a rage but the adrenaline rush certainly felt similar. "hh.. oh? what are you planning Dawn?" he presses a kiss to the side of her face, cheekily nipping at her ear.

Dawn looks at him square in the eye, her trance almost disrupted the words said to her. "You... you don't know?" She says with a raised eyebrow. "Oh... oh mercy me are you... have you not?" As the realization hits her she can't help but snicker, her composure breaking "Oh Valkyrie you fucking dork you. You're got moves to you I'll give you that! Better than most thats for fucking sure."

Valkyrie's ears quickly turn red at the tips, though most of his exposed skin also flushes as he clearly looks embarrassed. "...I was occupied with... i never got around to ..." he lets out a raspy huff and looks almost disappointed that he'd gotten caught out. "I like to think i'm adaptable Dawn." although the amusement is starting to make him relax again anyhow. It's not like she's angry about it after all. "Pretty sure i can figure you out given time" he teases.

The light hearted snickering breaks Dawn out of the fervor she was in and, as she laughter starts to taper off, she takes a deep breath and recomposes herself. With one last chuckle, she looks her partner in the eye and with a coy wink says "We got all the time in the world, remember~?"

He gives her a soft peck on the lips and shakes his head softly. "That we do... Goddess... what you do to me" he breaths softly, although he hasn't quite recovered from 'going to town'.

Dawn, for her part, hasn't either. Still breathing heavily Dawn does her best to wiggle her way out of his hold against the tree. "Alright... huff now that we're done playing games, huff Why don't you let me down a bit and I'll show you what I mean huff"

Valkyrie lets out a soft near squeak as she tries to wiggle out of his hold, trembling softly as he loosens his grip enough for her to move freely as she wishes. "..please do.."

Taking a second to roll her back and limber up a moment Dawn chuckles to herself in anticipation as she falls to her knees in front of Valkyrie. Putting her hands on the front of his pants, Dawn looks up at him from her lowered position, a smile across her face. "Just trust me on this, alright?" She says with a wink as she pulls down his pants quickly and unceremoniously.

He can only imagine how stupid his face must look now, he can see the freckles all over his legs clearly now. How had she managed to do this in one motion? oh goddess this woman was going to be the death of him. "...always" he bites his bottom lip and has to stop his tail from curling around her again. Valkyrie wanted to give Dawn complete control over this. He'd be lying to say he wasn't just a bit nervous but he wasn't about to turn back now.

 

As what she's been looking for finally comes into view Dawn looks at it appraisingly, an eager smile across her face. "Well your goddess' certainly blessed you with something' alright! I'm gonna have to work for this" Honestly she wouldn't have it any other way, a bit of the fervor creeping back into a voice as if she's been challenged. Wriggling her fingers to psych herself up Dawn leans forward and, starting from the base, runs her tongue along the length of the shaft before reaching the head. Swirling her tongue around the head for a moment Dawn will pull back and place a delicate kiss on it before looking up and winking at her partner.

Valkyrie has to stifle a low moan at the look on her face, this seemed like such an unlikely scenario but here they were. It doesn't take long for him to have to bite his lip to try and keep in control of himself, trying to swallow his approving groan without success. He growls appreciatively at the sight of her before him. “Fuck..”

With a smug smile Dawn just looks at her partner pleased as punch. "Just getting warmed up sweetheart!" She half shouts as she returns to her work. Running her tongue across her lips Dawn curls them around her teeth before taking the impressive length into her mouth. Inch after inch part of Valkyrie disappears into the warmth of her mouth. While he's much too big to take all the way to the base she's able to take a good half of him into her embrace. Running her tongue across the underside of the shaft Dawn begins to bob her head, up and down, across the length moaning appreciably at the taste of her lover.

He just can't seem to take his eyes off of her. She's captured his full prompt attention in more ways than one, and he soon has to lean his hands onto the tree that was still behind her to keep himself grounded. Seeing that his tail wasn't helping him balance at all with all the swishing it was doing. The sight of him disappearing in and out of her mouth has him breathing heavy to try and keep himself together. he's sure she can hear all his cut off whimpering and moaning but he's too proud to get too loud. Atleast... he's trying not to be. "Hh.." he might have drawn blood biting his lip that time- fuck how had he missed out on this for so long! Valkyrie has to free one hand from the tree as it's gotten a bit caught up in it- and he runs it along her head instead, curling it in her hair.

The whimpering stokes Dawn's pride and pushes her to redouble her efforts. Reaching one hand up Dawn caresses her lover's pouch, rubbing and massaging gently if enthusiastically. Her pace quickens as if bringing this to its conclusion as quickly as possibly was a matter of prestige. Dawn always gets she wants, sooner or later...

Valkyrie lets out a choked, near sob as he grabs a fist of her hair- forcing himself to be in control of his strength- he's not indulged in anything like this before but he can feel his control slipping away from him. If she keeps going like this he feels like he could just explode. "D-Dawn!" he wheezes out. It was too much, and too little. and goddess... he wasn't going to last at all.

Every bit of control that slipped away from him was another point for her. Exactly how she would have wanted it. She'd be smiling if she could hearing him choke out her name, but sucking, licking, tasting, and just feeling her lover in her has driven her to new heights of fervor and frenzy. Dawn's never let anyone down if she could have avoided it, why start now?

He's making frequent, cut off moans at this point. He feels like he should warn her that he's going to practically explode any moment now but he's losing the ability to form coherent sentences, "I- I-" It feels as if he's started to splinter the tree where his hand is still gripping at it. A quick glance shows he very much is, but it keeps his other hand from harming Dawn... his whole body is starting to tremble, not even able to keep his wings off of the ground as he can't put the energy into it. "Cl-close.."

As his composure fails Dawn pushes him harder and harder over the edge. She wouldn't beg, but she would force him over on her terms not his. Pulling her mouth back to just the head Dawn brings her other hand up to stroke the shaft enthusiastically as her tongue swirls and swishes around the end of it. Pleasuring the entirety of him Dawn's gives him the order and expects him to follow. She might get a little offended otherwise.

It's possibly immensely embarrassing when his legs nearly buck out from beneath him- but his grip on the tree and his traitorous tail keeps him upright as he lets out a choked roar and feels his sight go white for a moment as he comes hard and heavy in her grasp, it continues for a few moments and he struggles to keep upright.

Feeling his composure finally break Dawn relishes the moments of him spurting across her tongue and down her throat, still fervently stroking him as if trying to extract every last drop from the man. Job well done and expertly so! Expect nothing less from Dawn. Not letting a single drop go to waste Dawn swallows heartily, removing her mouth from him and licking her lips as if savoring a fine meal. Looking up at him Dawn can only smile the smuggest, most satisfied smile possible. "And that's just the beginning Valkyrie!"

It takes a moment for Valkyrie to free his hand from the tree that it's basically gouged. Valkyrie runs his hand along her hair and slowly catches his breath. There's a dorky smile spread across his face and he thinks she's the best thing he's ever seen in his life. "You'll... be the death of me.." he says softly, although there is a curious look in his eyes. "I'd like to return the favor.."

"Oo look at you being more adventurous than most! And such a gentleman too!" Dawn says as she rises from her knees, not caring to wipe off the dirt and debris from her pants. Looking at him mischievously with a lowered head and a coy grin Dawn leans back against the tree she was pinned against not too long ago. "You're only in danger of dehydration, but if you'd like to slake your thirst.... well be my guest."

Valkyrie offers her a cheeky grin as he slowly takes a few steps forward, "Well. That would be unfortunate. I am... rather thirsty" he lifts his hand up and trails it along the side of her face with a soft hum before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, his other hand goes straight to her hip before cheekily delving into her pants to squeeze her thigh just a little bit rougher than before. "I wonder how you taste.." and he slowly, teases the fabric of her trousers down.

Her breathing quickens a bit at the attention, her heart racing, but her iron composure never falters. Widening her stance just a bit to give him easier access to her Dawn seems content to let him explore at his leisure. "Drink as much as you'd like. I'm not going anywhere." Not content to be hands off she wraps one arm around his neck and has her free hand just explore the muscles on his chest.

So far she has blown all his expectations away. Pretty literally at that. He slides her trousers down all the way and his thumb gently brushes against her skin along the way. He weighs the idea of stripping her chest but decides to press a kiss to her lips before trailing them down her collar, pausing to slip down to his knees as he teases her inner thigh with this fingers. He would have to be careful considering their size. “Feel free to relax” he teases before letting out a warm breath as he tentatively slips his forked tongue along her entrance. Pausing to circle her clit.

"I'm sure you'll... f-fuck!" she says as she reflexively shivers when a jolt of pleasure courses through her, her hands immediately go his head and her thighs clasp around him. With a pleasantly surprised and uneven smile she shakily half shouts "O-oh well aren't you a sneaky devil You knew more than you let on! And here I was thinking i'd I've have to teach you a few things." Feeling far too hot at the moment Dawn strips the tunic from her chest, leaving her stark naked in the cold night air. Raising one hand to her firm, perky, if smallish breasts Dawn starts to knead and play with it, stoking the fire that burns inside her.

 

Valkyrie makes an amused noise as he gently sucks and lick at Dawn’s clit. One hand gently gropes at her backside, and the other very gingerly teases her folds with just the tip of his finger, glad he keeps then blunted to pass as human easier. He rolls his tongue around her clit and slips one of his fingers very shallowly inside her.

Breathily she half chuckles as John plays nice with her, joking it taping him on the head with the hand that so nicely found its way there moments prior. "Ah-hah D-don't fret Valkyrie... Y-you're not teasing a bride on a weddin' night. I-I want to scream your name like you did mine." Her tone is breathless, fierce, and serious. Even has her face reddens with blush, her head swims, and her thighs tighten around his head Dawn knows exactly what she wants and approaches the matter with her trademark sledgehammer subtlety.

He lets out a quick breath. “Oh? Mmm. I have rather big hands.” He curls the one that he has sunk into her to try and find her sweet spot. He starts to thrust it in and out of her lips, slowly at first before heeding her request and adding a second finger as he speeds up his ministrations. He keeps sucking at her clit at the same time. Trying to find a good pace with his admittedly large hand. He was tempted to try a third.

"O-ooooh" She rather incoherently vocalizes as John puts in the second finger. "No-now thats what I'm talking about! F-fucking hell you have thick fingers..." Lowering herself onto his hand to try and get them a little deeper Dawns legs start to bow and her feet start to shake and kick ever so slightly as she starts to lose herself in the pleasure and the energy of the moment. Tension building to her neck she can feel the release coming on. "J-just keep going."

His fingers twist and curve and he near enough gets them in to his knuckle before pulling them back out and working in that illusive third finger, teasing before thrusting them in deep working back to his knuckle and curling them, quick and hard with a lot less of the earlier teasing as his mouth works on her clit with a dedication. His tail slowly curls up around her hips to try and help keep her upright, his wings snap open and essentially conceals their position. His other hand massages her backside roughly.

Pushing herself further into his face and onto his fingers Dawn tighten's the grip with her thighs and arches her fingers on his head. Her breathing becoming ragged and scarce Dawn kneads and tweaks once of her nipples trying to push herself over the edge. As the tension in her spine and neck builds it finally reaches a precipice in no small part do the deft work of Valkyrie's tongue and fingers. Gritting her teeth, lurching forward, grunting incoherently, and trying to push it back to no avail the floodgates finally open as she nearly roars in pleasure "V-valkyrieeeee!!" The pleasure overwhelms her as her body shakes and quivers, riding the powerful sensation it's conclusion.

Valkyrie finds himself rather eager to see her through this. She'd taken very good care of him- very good care. He can feel her thighs tighten around him and doubles his efforts until he can't give anymore. As she lurches forward the hand that had been on her backside moves to try and keep her steady as he lets her ride through her orgasm with his fingers slowing down as she went, he didn't want to overstimulate her but wasn't quite ready to relinquish this moment. the roar of his name has him letting out a dark growl and he leans his face down lower to taste the fruit of his efforts. "mhm.." he gently slows down. "So?"

Dawn slides down the tree as her head spins rendering her a vaguely incoherent mess as her vision is blurry and unfocused. As her head bobs loosely she just looks at John with befuddled eyes. "Buh?" She so eloquently says as a little drool escapes from her mouth.

He smiles at her in adoration and shakes his head, "Nothing. It's wasn't important.." and he glances around slowly before shuffling to awkwardly pull his pants back up before he sits on the ground against the tree and gently pulls her into his embrace. He uses his wings to just cocoon them both from the chill of the night. Valkyrie nuzzles the side of her head and lets out a content sigh.

The leathery embrace of Valkyrie's wing's seem to jostle her from her delirium. Smacking her head with her palm she mutters to no one in particular, "come on come on snap out of it..." after the second or third hit she shakes her head and seems to reconnect with reality. Looking over to see the barbarian clothed and cuddling even Dawn seems to not be crass enough to disrupt the moment. "Yeah... lets take it easy" she says as she leans into the embrace, enjoying the skin on skin contact with her lover, paying no heed to the fact that she's stark naked and sitting on dirt. Placing an affectionate kiss on his cheek Dawn looks at her partner approvingly. "You..." she says as she takes another breath still winded and burning after the encounter. "You did good Valkyrie."

Valkyrie is a lot more relaxed than before their tryst. He's very glad that he'd decided to take her on a flight tonight as who knows how they could have turned out if they hadn't tried talking to one another! Although he is trying not to worry too much about her sitting stark naked- he keeps his wings covering them to try and keep her warm. "I like that idea" he softly replies as he takes in a soft breath, reassured by her scent and pleased as punch to have the time to just hold her close. He looks into her eyes affectionately and gives her a warm smile, "You weren't too bad yourself you know.. I've never really had much interest in this... before tonight." he runs his hand through her hair and just savors her presence beside him. "Thank you Dawn.."

Merely letting out an amused, if content chuckle Dawn just shakes her head. “Valkyrie That was just a warm up. There’s a lot more to it than that. But let’s... let’s just take it easy. It’s been a while since I had a good roll in the hay.” Leaning her head against his shoulder Dawn let’s out a sigh and snuggles in closely. “You don’t have to thank me Valk.” She says as she looks up at him with her soft earthen eyes. “I wanted to do that. When we’re safe you’ll learn there’s a lot of little things we can do that’ll be even better. Sex ain’t everything.”

He's too drained to be flustered at this point. He wraps one of his arms around her as she snuggles closely too him and feels absolutely blessed. What they did was fun but part of him is enjoying this maybe a bit more, maybe he really was just a huge sap. "This is.. perfect" he murmurs softly. "I look forward to whatever time i can steal with you." he holds her and tries to keep her warm because he can't see her redressing anytime soon. If he hadn't done so immediately he knew he likely wouldn't have bothered either. "It's nice to be here tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between me and a fellow player. >o >
> 
> The Dex i linked isnt the right one but it wont let me delete them. Sorry Dex.


End file.
